tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaNaruto as "DJ" (Camp Drama)
14:37 TotalDramaNaruto ~TotalDram@107-199-225-38.lightspeed.btrgla.sbcglobal.net has joined #related 14:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TDN. Thanks for re-auditioning. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 14:37 mode/#related CD-TDA by TDIFan13 14:37 Hi I'm TotalDramaNaruto and I have been selected to audition for DJ 14:38 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three character questions. 14:38 k 14:38 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 14:38 Not really. DJ doesnt seem the dating type 14:38 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:39 He'll be less of a crybaby, still sensitive, but less cowardly 14:39 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 14:39 Protagonist 14:40 <@TDIFan13> Great. As this is a re-audition, an audition tape and opening confessional is not necessary. If you have one typed up anyway please link it to us. If not, we will start the scene. 14:40 well i didnt so. 14:40 <+TranscriptBot> (Sass.) 14:40 <@TDIFan13> Super. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:40 (thank you. ;)) 14:40 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to DJ413 14:40 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Gwen10 14:41 * Gwen10 sits on the dock, crying. 14:41 :o *walks up to her* Gwen? 14:41 What's the matter? 14:41 <+Gwen10> :o 14:41 <+Gwen10> Oh... DJ! 14:41 * Gwen10 sniffles and wipes tear off face. 14:41 <+Gwen10> Uhhh... 14:41 <+Gwen10> What's up? 14:42 That's what I was gonna ask you. Something wrong? 14:42 <+Gwen10> Oh, no. 14:42 <+Gwen10> I was just, um... 14:42 <+Gwen10> You know, allergies. 14:42 <+Gwen10> And, uh, something in my eye. 14:42 <+Gwen10> And I ate an onion. :| 14:42 <@CD-TDA> (I feel you.) 14:42 *sits down next to her* Come on Gwen. You know you can tell me anything 14:42 * Gwen10 sighs. 14:42 <+Gwen10> Okay, well. 14:42 <+Gwen10> This is going to sound stupid and totally girly, but... 14:42 <+Gwen10> I really liked Trent. 14:43 "Liked"? 14:43 <+Gwen10> Yeah. 14:43 <+Gwen10> You know... 14:43 <+Gwen10> Liked... :s 14:43 What happened? 14:43 <+Gwen10> And, after the challenge yesterday, when Lindsay found the hidden key... and they hugged... 14:43 * Gwen10 scoffs. 14:43 <+Gwen10> Whatever, it's stupid. 14:43 <+Gwen10> Trent probably likes her better, anyway, I mean, she's gorgeous. 14:44 Gwen, don't be so worried. Trent's a nice guy. He's not the kind to just go for the hottest girl on the island. He's really into you 14:44 <+Gwen10> But that's the thing, DJ. 14:44 <+Gwen10> He's a GUY. 14:44 So? Not all guys are the same 14:44 <+Gwen10> I've never been in a relationship before. What if I screw things up? 14:44 look at me 14:44 I'm big and strong 14:45 but Im not some dumb jock 14:45 <@CD-TDA> (:|) 14:45 <+Gwen10> That's true... 14:45 * Gwen10 smiles. 14:45 and you wont screw up. you're a great girl. 14:45 * Gwen10 hugs DJ. 14:45 just be yourself 14:45 <+Gwen10> Thanks, Deej. 14:45 <+Gwen10> I can always count on you. 14:45 *hugs back* 14:45 Anytime 14:45 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:45 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 14:46 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for re-auditioning! 14:46 ok. 14:46 No problem 14:46 peace 14:46 DJ413 ~TotalDram@107-199-225-38.lightspeed.btrgla.sbcglobal.net has left #related [] 14:46 <@CD-TDA> yeah, exit 14:46 <@CD-TDA> okay Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions